User blog:CureMisa/Information about Dokidoki! Pretty Cure ~unofficial~
Here's some information from a Japanese site with regards to the new series. The info has been revealed by a reliable source, so I guess it is more or less quite trustworthy... 1st Spoiler News Pretty Cure title for 2013 is "Dokidoki! Pretty Cure!". The following information will be released in December. There will be 4 Cures. The main Cure is pink, with pink eyes and blonde hair. Her hairstyle and costume resembles Blossom's, with large curls. Her costume's main color is pink with white hemming, and there is no ribbon at her chest. Her costume does not bare her midriff. Her skirt length resembles Dream's, with tights visible underneath. Her sleeves resemble Bloom's, and she wears no gloves. She has feathers on her shoulders like March, while her top has an assymmetrical V-cut collar with a belt(?) with the same red/white highlight. Her boots are centerlined like Peach with white toetips. There are hearts at her wrists, at the centre top of her boots, above her ears, and the right side of her chest. There is a big red ribbon with long ends at her right hip. The 2nd Cure is purple, and seems to hold an important key in the plot. Her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Egret's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a round collar, and her skirt resembles Blossom/Marine's. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cure's, with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends at her right hip. There are feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. There is no ribbon at her chest, a heart on her left side, and no midriff-baring. The 3rd Cure is yellow, with brown/orange eyes and orange hair. Her hairstyle resembles a straight version of Luminous' style; twin tails and large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head, like Dream. Her costume resembles Echo's, with white sleeves like Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is no ribbon at her chest, but an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons at her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on either side. Although her costume is yellow, the dominant colour is white, and is not midriff-baring. The 4th Cure is blue, with blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle resemble Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long and like Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at SS's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, no ribbon at her chest, a blue heart at her left side. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple yellow rings at her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots like GoGo Dream, with sharp toetips. Her costume is not midriff-baring. All 4 Cures have a heart of their colour on the right side of their top, and have curls at the ends of their hair. The overall theme seems to be "hearts". Their eyes are drawn large so they look young, like Blossom and Marine, instead of the big sister style with the Suite and Fresh Cures. The yellow Cure looks younger than the rest, but all are the same age. There are 4 mascots, one for each Cure, and they resemble the Heartcatch mascots. The pink Cure's mascot has rabbit ears like Chypre, the purple Cure's mascot has large cat ears like Coffret, the yellow Cure's mascot has round ears, and the blue Cure's mascot has droopy ears. All have round eyes, ribbons on their heads and heart marks on their faces. They have furry curly tails. The theme seems to be "poker cards". The pink Cure has hearts on her costume, the purple Cure is has a spade-shaped decoration on her head, the yellow Cure has club-shaped earrings, while the blue Cure has diamond-shaped hair decorations. The mascots' ears will also form the general shapes of the 4 poker suits. However, only one Cure's name will be directly related to the theme. One of the worlds in the plot is named "Trump Ookoku" or "Trump Kingdom". 2nd Spoiler News Cures: Pink - Cure Heart (キュアハート/Kyua Haato) Purple - Cure Sword (キュアソード/Kyua Soodo) Yellow - Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ/Kyua Rozetta) Blue - Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド/Kyua Daiyamondo) Mascots: Pink - Sharuru (シャルル) Purple - Dabyi (ダビィ) Yellow - Lance (Ransu/ランス) Blue - Rakel (Rakeru/ラケル) Enemies: Selfish Trio (Jikochuu torio/ジコチュートリオ) -Ira (Iira/イーラ) - young man -Pell (Peeru/ペール) - middle-aged man -Marmo (Maamo/マーモ) - beautiful woman Items: Lovely Commune (Raburii komyuun/ラブリーコミューン) Cure Lavies (キュアラビーズ). There is one more mascot who will appear midseason. Her name is unknown, but she plays the role of a baby mascot who grants items, like Chiffon. She has round blue eyes and pink heart shapes on her cheeks. Her hair is pink, styled in 2 large buns on either side on her head, which form heart shapes together with her bangs. She has yellow flower-shaped decorations in her hair. She wears a white apron with pink frills and a heart at the centre, a yellow dress, blue/pink socks. She also has wings on her back (may be part of her dress instead). She resembles a real human baby. 3rd Spoiler News Cure Heart - Aida Mana Always cheerful, Mana is great at all sports, excellent at her studies, and is the Council President of Oogai First Middle School. Cure Sword - Kenzaki Makoto A super idol and fashion leader, Makoto has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. (Sword may have been a Cure before the series starts) Cure Rosetta - Yotsuba Alice A gentle girl from an extremely rich family. Rosetta plays a defense role in the team. Cure Diamond - Hishikawa Rikka A quiet girl, Rikka is the Student Council's secretary and sometimes abused by Mana. The fifth baby mascot is named Ai-chan (アイちゃん), and grants items like Chiffon. A minor character is introduced, Queen Marie-Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女) is the queen of Trump Kingdom. Background Story: Sword seems to already be a Cure before the series started. After the Selfish Trio attacked Trump Kingdom, she fled the land together with Queen Marie-Ange, but the two were separated... More information will be released periodically. Gallery Iqhav4.jpg Tumblr mec4hnqIGb1r8be99.jpg Tumblr mec4h0gg1T1r8be99.jpg Tumblr mec4gaJBs51r8be99.jpg Tumblr mesw1hqpgO1rr0mi6o1 500.jpg Reference http://purisoku.livedoor.biz/archives/6113666.html Category:Blog posts